


Search

by Basingstoke



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-02
Updated: 2000-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke





	Search

Skinner set his glasses on the desk and rubbed his eyes as the search flashed across the screen.  It was some sort of medical chart comparison, looking for the very rare factors that matched... something of Mulder's, something about his brain.  He couldn't remember at the moment. Scully said it might give them a clue to where Mulder would turn up. When he turned up.

It was past midnight.  He should go to bed.  He had to be at work by seven tomorrow. 

Skinner looked blankly at the ugly tie sitting next to the keyboard, then stood abruptly and walked to the bedroom window.  It had turned unbearably hot and steamy this week; even air conditioning couldn't help the sticky feel of the air.  The cherry trees had bloomed and peaked already, leaving the air thick with the scent of rotting petals. The gutters and sidewalks in the street below were full of brown-and-white muck that caked on his shoes and stuck in the carpets. 

He turned back to the desk, glancing at the scrolling screen. The tie caught his attention again.  It had lain there, untouched, for a week. 

Help me with my tie, Mulder said.  I can't get the knot right.

I hate that tie, Skinner said.

Why, Mulder asked.

Because it's ugly, Skinner said.

But I like it, Mulder said.

You must be colorblind, Skinner said.

Actually I am, Mulder said.

Try one of mine, Skinner said.

You just want to be tied around my neck all day, Mulder said.

Maybe, Skinner said, and kissed his cheek.

You tie it, Mulder said, and lifted his chin.

Skinner brought his hand over his head to the back of his neck and popped his spine.  The cursor paused, and spit up the result:  no matches. 

It was half past midnight.  Skinner looked at the tie and ran the next search.

end.


End file.
